


Distractions

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Mainly dialogue, Randomness, attempted banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q tries to brief James on a mission. Basically banter. Attempted banter that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“This will be a joint mission with MI7 and you’ll be working with Agent English,” Q informed James as they walked into Q’s office.

“Agent English? Isn’t he that fumbling idiot of an agent?”

“Yes, that’s the one. At least you don’t have to work with the French and Inspector Clouseau,” said Q walking over to his workbench, picking up James’s gun and inspecting it before handing it over.

Taking it James looked it over as well, “Ah yes, Inspector Clueless more like it. I remember Felix talking about him. He had to work with him on that big diamond case a few years back.”

“You know you and Felix are like two old ladies, always complaining and gossiping.”

“Gossiping? Us? Never. Besides we leave that to you and Eve. Just like teenage girls, oohing and aahing over ridiculous clothes.” James cast a weary eye over Q’s latest outlandishly coloured cardigan as he put the gun back down on the bench.

Q looked down at what he was wearing, “Ridiculous clothes? Latest fashion more like it!” He turned back to the bench and started to put the final touches on the new watch he was making for James.

“Ha. That’s what their calling ‘fashion’ these days?”

“Well, you can’t have it your way all the time and have everyone in suits.”

“What’s wrong with a well tailored suit?”

“I don’t know, but it has to be something because I never seem to wear one long when you’re around. Besides it’s not all Eve and I talk about.”

“Oh?” hummed James stepping up behind Q. 

“We also talk about two certain Double-0 agents, who happen to be our boyfriends as well. You and Alec get into too much trouble!”

“Hardly our fault we get bored and are given gadgets to play with. Anyway, I knew I was always on your mind,” James’s arms sneaked around Q’s waist.

Leaning back Q sighed, “You make sure you are.”

“Can’t have you being distracted,” pulling him in tight, James’s breath tickled Q’s ear.

“You distract me.”

“That’s the point of my plan.”

“But I have work…” moaned Q, his eyes fluttering shut.

“No buts. Well, apart from yours. And mine, of course.”

“Incorrigible!” Q snorted, opening his eyes again as he turned his face to the side towards James.

James smirked, “You love it.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
